


3a

by Mczeref



Category: Ozmafia!! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, попробуйте угадать под кого закос
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mczeref/pseuds/Mczeref
Summary: Он был рождён, чтобы защищать его.
Relationships: Caramia/Kyrie (Ozmafia!!)
Kudos: 3





	3a

Карамия крупнее, чем кажется. По крайней мере так ощущается, когда он обнимает. Кирие чувствует его руки – впервые, за столько лет знакомства, он чувствует его руки – на себе, крепко сжимающими его плечи, и он ощущает себя крохотным.   
В его объятьях тепло, и Кирие чувствует себя защищённо, хотя бояться нечего. Тут, в его голове, лишь они, а вокруг них – пляж и море. Внутренний мир Кирие ему самому кажется совсем чужим, потому что он никогда бы не подумал, что в его душе, в его мозгах, в его сердце, может существовать такой прекрасный мир. 

— Карамия, - Кирие отстраняет его от себя и видит в его глазах беспомощность. – Пора возвращаться.   
— Кирие, я… - Он задыхается, пытаясь сказать то, что хочет, и Кирие касается рукой его плеча. 

Карамия снова подрывается и обнимает его, на этот раз ещё крепче, прижимая к себе близко-близко, так, что Кирие ощущает биение его сердца. 

— Я существовал ради того, чтобы защищать тебя. Я хочу защищать тебя и дальше, Кирие, я-   
— Ты чего ревёшь, тупой лев? – Кирие хихикает и пытается вырваться из чужих рук. – Мы же не прощаемся навсегда, что за сентиментальность? 

Карамия мельком улыбается и кивает, всё ещё обнимая Кирие за плечи. 

— Я просто так счастлив чувствовать тебя рядом со мной, я… - Карамия утыкается носом ему в плечо. – Я так люблю тебя, Кирие. 

Кирие хлопает его по плечу, радуясь тому, что он не смотрит на него – меньше всего ему хотелось показывать своё смущённое лицо. Кирие ощущает себя как сёдзе героиня, поэтому он пытается поторопить их возвращение в реальный мир.   
Карамия не отпускает его до самого конца, пока они оба распадаются в воздухе, и Кирие обнимает его в ответ.   
Они ещё увидятся. 

— Карамия? – Кирие хватает плюшевого льва, внутри которого давным давно был заключён разум Карамии. – Тупая львина, ответь мне, я не хочу один смотреть на то, как эта башня рушится.   
— Я вообще-то ещё здесь, - подал голос Аксель, но Кирие его проигнорировал. 

Лев поморгал глазками и поднял взгляд на Кирие. Кирие ему мягко улыбнулся, но тут же ужаснулся, когда лев открыл рот и из его пасти донеслось кошачье мяуканье. Даже не кошачье, если прислушаться к второму мяу, то это больше напоминает котёнка.   
И всё равно.   
Карамия никогда не издавал таких звуков. Когда лев открывал пасть, то из него доносился голос Карамии.   
Какого чёрта-  
Конечно. 

— Не прощаемся навсегда… - Кирие нервно засмеялся, а потом стиснул льва у себя в руках. – Пустоголовый лев…

Лев издал сдавленный звук, и Кирие тут же разжал руки, прижав его к груди, крепко обнимая. Пустоголовый тупица без капли мозгов в голове, кусок дерьма, тупой, тупой, тупой, тупой…

— Карамия… - Кирие стиснул зубы, не позволяя голосу сорваться, обнимая игрушку крепче. 

Как Карамия только посмел оставить его одного после стольких лет вместе. Как он посмел оставить его одного после того, как они наконец встретились лицом к лицу, как два человека. 

— Карамия! – вырывается с его губ чуть громче, и Кирие уже не замечает слёз на щеках. 

Тупая скотина, львиная пасть, дегенерат, эгоист, мудак.   
Кирие бы сказал, что видеть его больше не хочет, но, видимо, он больше его и не увидит. 

Плюшевый львёнок любопытно выглядывает из сумки Кирие, который с любопытством рассматривает карту на телефоне. Он понятия не имеет, где находится эта богом забытая больница, из которой ему позвонили, но пытается найти, и желательно как можно быстрее – дело срочное.   
Из больницы ему позвонили этим утром, сказали, что нашли тело его брата, пропавшего три месяца назад в обрушенной башне, и Кирие не терял времени, чтобы спросить адрес или хотя бы поблагодарить – он тут же положил трубку и побежал искать дорогу.   
Кирие вздохнул, и глянул на мяукающего льва. 

— Хватит орать, пустоголовый кусок ткани, - Кирие схватил льва за морду и засунул поглубже в сумку. 

В больнице медсестра сразу повела его в нужную палату, но никакого брата Кирие не увидел – так он медсестре и сказал. Да и вообще никаких людей в целой палате, только лежащая на койке мумия.   
Медсестра кинула на него недовольный взгляд за неудачную шутку и попросила подождать, пока с его головы снимут бинты. И не зря – брата он наконец увидел.   
Немного другого, правда. Волосы чуть более отросшие и растрёпанные, глаза кажется другого цвета, но в принципе…  
Это всё же его брат. 

— Даже и предположить не мог, что когда-нибудь увижу тебя снова, - Кирие усмехается, и игрушечный лев вдруг вырывается из сумки, садясь на койку. – Кажется Карамии ты нравишься.   
— Я… - доносится до Кирие голос, но он не может разобрать, что он говорит дальше.   
— Что? 

Кирие наклоняется к нему ближе, и после тщетных попыток второго всё-таки сказать что-то, он замолкает. И вместо этого тыкается носом в щёку Кирие.   
Кирие мгновенно замирает, а после кидает удивлённый взгляд на… брата?   
Он тепло улыбается, и Кирие наконец понимает, почему глаза другого цвета. Он понимает, чей это цвет глаз… Чьи это глаза. 

— Он… отдал тебе своё тело? Ты…  
— Я не оставлю тебя, - единственное, что он произносит чётко, и Кирие понимает, что не ошибся.   
— Карамия… - Он сжимает зубы и стискивает в кулаке одеяло. – Тупой, тупой лев, как ты посмел, как ты только посмел…

Кирие опускается ещё ниже, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу, и всё-таки выдавливает из себя улыбку. 

— С возвращением.


End file.
